Living Dead
by The Unsinkable Molly Rose
Summary: Short drabble written for someone on tumblr who I cant remember as I have the memory of a goldfish. As Klaus is reminiscing on old times, he is visited by an unlikely visitor.


Title- Living Dead  
Description- Short drabble written for someone on tumblr who I cant remember as I have the memory of a goldfish. As Klaus is reminiscing on old times, he is visited by an unlikely visitor.  
Disclaimer- I don't own the vampire diaries. I just own the feels it gives me.  
A/N- Sorry for the crap ending. I genuinely can't think of a better way to finish it.

-x-

_The sound of swords clashing was deafening as the two teenage boys had what they considered a 'friendly' duel, although to any onlookers, they may not see the same thing._

"_You're slacking Nik," the younger boy said, a wide grin on his face as their swords impacted, yet another time._

"_Well, you're still as awful as you usually are, _Kol_." Nik retorted, nearly managing to disarm his brother, but his younger sibling managed to gain the upper hand, much to Nik's frustration. He went silent and the focus on both of the boys faces was undeniably fierce, neither of them ready to wield; the only thing that did make then stop eventually, after hours of intense training was a small blonde girl running into the clearing. Even though she was only a tiny bit younger than both of them, they still laid their swords down, for fear their sister would get hurt._

"_Why cant I join in?" she moaned, her pet lip sticking out, looking like a typical petulant little child. _

"_Because, if you learn how to fight, then I fear that no man will want to marry you, Bekah. You'd scare them off." Nik stated, with a small chuckle._

"_Well, if all men are like you, then maybe I don't want to get married." she growled, stomping her foot on the floor._

"_Ignore him Beks, the real reason is that Nik is afraid you'd be better than him, I mean, you wouldn't even have to try." Kol laughed, before receiving a harsh blow in the ribs as his brother thrust his elbow into him._

"_Urgh, you're both idiots. But mother told me that you cant be out for much longer, as it is starting to get dark." she told them before storming off, obviously not happy with either of her siblings, and both of the boys knew that she would probably go and complain to Finn or Elijah._

"_Is father still being a dick?" Kol asked, deciding that he wouldn't pick his sword back up, as he saw the sun descending behind the horizon, making him realise just how tired he was._

"_After fifteen years, do you really suspect anything to change?" Nik replied with a raised brow. Sometimes Kol did have his nice moments, but it was pretty rare. If he ever wanted any sympathy, it was Elijah he went to, certainly not his younger, sarcastic and insensitive brother._

"_Fair enough. I hate him too, Nik. It isn't mutual with us, I don't think." the younger boy said, surprised that he had actually confided in his brother. He had never told anybody that. He couldn't stand his father though, and he could barely cope with his mother half the time. It was superficial, the reasons why he couldn't stand them, but they were still there. He wasn't special, or recognised in any way. He wasn't the eldest or the youngest, or caring, and he wasn't even disliked. He was just there. _

"_I think we need to start heading back." Nik said after a moments pause. "It's getting dark." He picked up his sword, and after one quick spin, he sheathed the weapon and walked ahead of his brother, mulling over what he had told him._

-x-

It hurt Nik, as he thought about that day, as he realised that it was the most in depth conversation they had ever had. He hadn't even replied to his brother, and now he had no chance to tell him what he really wanted to say. The fire that had engulfed Kol, was burned into his memory, and he had trouble holding back the tears. He related to Kol the most, yet he had never let him know. It would have been so different for him if he had just cared that bit more for him, and now because of his stupid wild goose chase for the cure, he was gone. Kol was actually gone. Nothing could bring him back. _I'm sorry._ Nik thought, as he stared down at his hands, which held the sword that his brother had cherished so much in their mortal years. _I wish it could be different, _was the main thought that was bouncing in his mind, as he heard a door open. His neck snapped round, not knowing who it could be, and he swore that he was going crazy as his younger brother walked through, acting as if he owned the place.

"Why are you so sentimental?" he asked smirking, although behind the sarcasm, he was surprised that his brother was like this. He knew for a fact that when Finn died he didn't seem to care.

"You're dead." Nik stated, looking at his brother with furrowed brows. He had totally avoided the question, and was working on acting like he hadn't shown any emotion over Kol's passing.

"I know, I don't know why I am here, I just kind of turned up." he said with a sigh. "I don't think I have long though, I can already feel myself being pulled back."

"I'm guessing you can't walk through walls then. Bummer." Klaus grinned, although it didn't reach his eyes. Kol just gave a small chuckle, and looked at the floor awkwardly. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have daggered you. You shouldn't be dead." he mumbled, so quietly Kol had to strain to hear it.

"It doesn't matter now, just tell the others that I'm fine, and Nik..." he started, as his older brother looked up at him. "Stop crying," he laughed, as tears rolled down his supposedly _unfeeling_ brother's face. Klaus gave a small smile as he wiped his eyes, but once his face was clear, Kol wasn't there any more. He had gone, once again, but for some reason, the pain wasn't as hard. Even though Kol was dead, Nik knew that his brother was closer to him than he ever was, and he would cling onto that fact, in the same way he clung onto the sword.


End file.
